Rekindling Friendships? Yeah Right!
by Twilight-Fan-4eva-701
Summary: Vampire Bella runs into the old friends from high school when taking Renesmee out to lunch. What she thought to be an awkward conversation turns into something else when her friends show up at the Cullen mansion eager to break her and Edward up. How far will they go until the rest of the Cullens get tired of them and exact revenge? Post Breaking Dawn and very funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Hey :) I just wanted to try this out and see how it goes. I've got a few chapters down already, so just letting you know it's not a one-shot. Read and tell me what you think! :D  
**

**Oh, the chapter kind of short because I had to split it into two. They're usually longer :)  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Mmmm," I murmured as Edward ran his silky hands down my shoulder. His long, slender, piano player fingers slowly and gently caressed my skin as if it were velvet.

I turned over slowly and settled back into Edward's open arms. I smiled as the first rays of sunlight shone through the window causing Edward and I to burst into sparkling diamonds that reflected off our skin and on to the wall.

I craned my neck to catch the warmth of the sunlight and sighed. We'd never be able to lie like this outside, to bask in the sunlight, not in public anyway.

"What's wrong my love?" asked Edward softly, worried at my wistful expression.

I picked my head up and grinned, "Nothing's wrong." It was true, nothing was wrong. We had faced Renesmee's birth, my transformation, and the Volturi's arrival where no-body got hurt. There was finally peace, and I hadn't had that in a long time.

I smiled as I heard my angel, Renesmee awake. I grabbed a gown and walked over to her room, she had grown so much, so fast. At first I was deeply saddened at the thought of my baby not being a baby for long, so I was ecstatic when Renesmee's growth had slowed quite immensely.

Carlisle said her growth wouldn't be as rapid as it was previously so she would be able to now enjoy her childhood.

Nessie now looked like the size of a small three-year old or large two-year old. Intellectually however, she would surpass many high schoolers. Nessie was already an avid reader and persistent in learning new thing every day.

It gave me such joy that she inherited that from her father, and none of my clumsiness. Although, Edward is obstinate that she inherited my qualities of stubbornness and determination. Sometimes, I'd have to agree with him.

"Good morning, baby," I said picking Nessie up and planting a kiss on her head.

She frowned at this, her forehead crumpling and said, "Momma, I'm not a baby anymore." I sighed and tried to ignore that. She'd always be my baby, no matter how old she was.

I dressed Nessie and myself quickly and tried to find something Alice would approve off. Now that I was a vampire, she was adamant that I dress 'properly' and look like a 'Cullen'. This included many, many countless hours of shopping. Even as a vampire, I still hated shopping, and nothing could ever change that.

I could help squeal as Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my check down to my shoulder. "Good bye love, I'll be back very soon." Edward kissed Nessie's head before running off to Emmett and Alice.

The three of them were going off hunting for the weekend to a nearby game reserve that had a mountain lion problem. Edward was only too eager to join them.

As for my morning, it wasn't going to well. Nessie refused to have breakfast and turned down the sippy cup of blood I'd offered her numerous times. Nessie was in a mood, I think it was due to Edward's leaving, but I wasn't going to call him yet.

I would try to handle it myself, which would end up including begging and bribing on my part to try to get Nessie to eat.

At the moment, we were still feeding Nessie and she wasn't able to hunt fully grown animals by herself, and I don't think Nessie would enjoy feeding on bunny rabbits if she got the opportunity.

We still had problems sometimes with her about the 'cute little Bambi' we were hunting. We opted to take her hunting when she was a little older.

At around 11' 0 clock I was delighted when Nessie asked me to take out for lunch. We had found a little restaurant that Renesmee fell in love with a little while back. I didn't mind that it sold junk food, I was just happy that she was eating some kind of human food.

Renesmee seemed to prefer the junk food and chocolates and sweets to anything other human food. We'd tried to persuade her to try some vegetable which just ended with us being pelted with it. I shuddered at the memory of being covered in peas.

The car ride to the restaurant was… Let's just say that I had to put up with Nessie going, "Momma, momma, are we there yet?" every two minutes. By 11:30 we found ourselves outside the little shop of 'Chip and Dip' and believe it or not, they only sold chips dipped in dip.

* * *

**Mike POV**

Oh my word! Could this day move any slower! I can't believe Jessica convinced me to this, this 'high school reunion' thing. So that's how I found myself on a day like this, stuck in the mall, listening to Jessica and Lauren gossiping, well actually bitching about our old classmates.

Oh, but apparently we all have to get together be one big group of friends again, that we'd lost touch and needed to reconnect. What bull! Do you know why?

It's because I know what Jessica wants. I know Jessica's secretly digging me and was trying to get me back. That's probably why she planned this whole thing. I knew what to do, I had to play it cool, cool like a cucumber.

No wait, I needed to play it cooler than a cucumber, I needed to play it like, like ice. Yeah, just like that…

* * *

**Jessica POV**

What the hell! Could Mike be any creepier? He keeps checking me out and he thinks I'll go for him? I'm so over that! Us in high school was a one-time thing. I knew it wasn't going anyway, but I don't think Mike knew that. I mean, like I planned this whole get together and he was ruining it by being a total weirdo.

I mean I'd never get back together with him. Why should I? It wasn't like he was a knight in shining armor in school, he was like a loser in aluminium foil. I mean he was kinda cool but he never treated me like he should have.

Come on, I was a catch! Wait, did I say was? I mean I am a catch! Mike, no any man would be lucky to have me. Mike should have been worshipping the ground I walked on when we were dating! But do you know what he was doing?

He spent the entire time drooling over that Swan girl. Even after she turned him down numerous times and went off with Cullen. Mike still followed her around like a lost puppy, it was just sad really.

I don't know what Mike saw in _Bella_, I mean she wasn't really that pretty. Then again what did Cullen see in her. I don't know, but she must have done something for him to marry her.

I bet they're broken up by now. Edward must have gotten bored of her by now. I thought he'd only married her because he knocked her up or something, but no news came of a baby, so I don't know. Maybe I should go see Edward again, convince him I was the girl for him…

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was in the middle of ordering Nessie's food when I heard a familiar cackling laugh from across the room. It was that irritating laugh that makes everyone turn around and glare at the person for disturbing the peace.

The laugh came from a group of people who looked like they were perhaps just out of high school or just started college. There was something familiar with the group of people, it took me a moment to realize who they were.

OMG, wait did I really say OMG? I sounded like a fan-girl for a moment there. But across the room there was Mike, and there was Jessica!

I had to get out of here. I couldn't let them see me! They would obviously notice something different about me. I tried a discretely as I could to turn my back to them and not make myself obvious to them.

I was almost out of there, the food was already ready when heard someone approach from behind me. They didn't seem to recognize me so I didn't turn to see who the person behind was. The person however did seem to be staring at my head for a long time, or maybe I was losing it.

The cashier handed me the food before saying, "Thank you for shopping at Chip and Dip, Mrs. Cullen."

The person next to me reacted strangely to the sound of my name and I cringed realizing the person must have recognized me. _Damn, _did the cashier really have to say my name? The cashier must have seen my name on my credit card or maybe when I signed the bill.

"_Bella?_" cried the person next to me. I turned around to find the one person I hoped I'd never see again. His slicked back blonde hair bobbed at the realization of who I was. Mike…

* * *

**A.N: Review and tell me what you think. I don't even mind smiley faces :) (or sad ones if you don't like it) I promise it does get funnier in the next chapter, bear with me please. **

**If you review, I'll recognize you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**A.N: Yay! I loved the reviews, they were AWESOME! :) Thanks to: ajiel16; Sara (Guest); stacyw66; Team Edward Rules All; Amazon824; soulmatesrocks; tmynm; thelionismine; MrsRPTaylor; Guest; Rosannajoy**

* * *

**Mike POV**

Urgh! I had gotten so tired of the Jessica and Lauren's talking! I mean I had tried. You have to give me some credit for trying right? That matters right? I tried talking to Ben, but he was too obsessed with his girlfriend, Angela. For a second I felt envious of their relationship. But then I remember what a goody two shoes Angela was. Why would I ever want that?

I even tried talking to Tyler, but he seemed to be checking out all of the girls in the restaurant, not that there were any nice ones. Wait, wasn't he dating Lauren?

I was still hungry. I'd skipped breakfast this morning. I _er_, woke up and _er_, I was distracted by the glorious morning.

So yeah, I was still hungry right now. I walked up to the counter to order another round when I was met by the most beautiful head of hair I'd ever seen. I couldn't see her face but her head was perfect, gorgeous chocolate-brown ringlets hung down to her waist.

I bet her hair smelt wonderful. All beautiful hair must smell wonderful, so I tried imaging what it would smell like. I was too far away to get the real smell but I could imagine. At least I'm not a weirdo, I wasn't going to go sniff her hair. All I wanted to do was run my hair through those beautiful locks… Wait did that sound gay?

I was about to order when I cashier passed the woman her food and said,_ "Thank you for shopping at Chip and Dip, Mrs. Cullen."_

This weird sound came from my mouth and my body jerked. I quickly cleared my throat and steady myself so I wouldn't look like an idiot. _Cullen? Mrs?_ Could it be? I mean it wasn't like there was another family with that name. The name wasn't that popular, so that could only mean one thing

The chocolate-brown hair? Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course! Could I be so stupid? Why didn't I realize! How did I nearly forget the love of my love, my wife to be someday?

"Bella?" I cried out.

The woman slowly turned around to meet my gaze. I couldn't help but gasp. She was beautiful! Beautiful? What was I saying? God, she was hot, no, _sexy!_ What had happened to Bella? She looked like a model. No, she looked like the rest of the Cullens. I was right! Dr. Cullen does do surgery on them! See! See! See! I wasn't crazy!

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but sigh, I tried so hard to avoid him, and unfortunately that didn't work out very well. I started to feel kind of uncomfortable when Mike started running his eyes over my body. He wasn't…no he wouldn't…

I cleared my throat to get his attention and tried to think of questions to ask him. Convention made me obligated to do small talk with him, and I hoped he wouldn't ask any difficult questions.

"So, _er, _Mike, how are you?" I asked awkwardly. Mike gawked at me for a few seconds before realizing that I had spoken.

He stuttered before saying, "I'm fine, and you?"

I smiled, "Fine."

This caused him to lapse into an awkward silence before he blurted out, "So you like Chip and Dip." He said pointed out to the cone in my hands.

"Actually, the food is for Renesmee," I said.

Mike blinked at me confused, "Renes-who?"

"Renesmee," I said gesturing at my daughter who had been sitting quietly and patiently on the counter next to us.

Nessie just smiled and waved at Mike. Mike looked like he had only noticed her now, and knowing Mike, he just might have. I took Nessie off the counter and into my arms so she could see better. Mike stared at Nessie for a while with a weird expression on his face.

"So Bella, who is she?" Mike said in a sulky tone.

I raised an eyebrow at him before smiling and saying, "Renesmee's my daughter."

Mike gaped at her like a fish before stuttering, "Daughter?" I just smiled and nodded at him for confirmation.

Mike composed himself before smoothing his already slick hair back. "So Bella, you're a single mother." _Single mother?_ Now what was Mike going on about?

"No, I'm still married," I said.

Mike frowned and growled, "You're still married to Edward?" I suddenly didn't like his tone. It sounded insulting and I really didn't like that.

"Yes I am, why wouldn't I?" I answered frowning at him.

"Why haven't you left him," Mike said whining.

I huffed, I was getting tired of this, "Because I love him, and I would never leave him. Goodbye Mike."

I started to walk away from him, eager to get to the car and be away from her. I wanted to go home to my house and wait for my husband.

"Wait! Bella wait!" Mike called out after me.

"Bella?" came another voice from behind me. Stupidly I turned around to just to find Jessica standing up in awe to see me. Damn, I couldn't leave now.

"Bella Swan, is that really you now?" Jessica called out.

"Cullen," I answered automatically.

"Right," Jessica said. Her tone was sharper than it needed to be. I decided to ignore it, if it helped me get out of here faster.

Jessica immediately cast her eyes down the Nessie who was contently eating in my arms. Jessica raised her eyebrow at me and called out, "Whose baby is that?"

I had no choice to walk over to her table to where everyone else was sitting as curious as ever. They didn't even disguise their curiosity. Jessica sat back down and I had to greet everyone at the table politely.

Jessica smirked at me before saying, "Swan you haven't answered my question yet." I bridled at her use of my maiden name, it was like she wasn't accepting I was married to Edward.

I pursed my lips at her before answering, "This is my daughter, Renesmee." Jessica raised her eyebrow at the name, but she didn't say anything, Lauren on the other hand did.

"Renesmee? What kind of name is that?" Lauren said snarking out laughing. Okay, now I was getting angry. Nessie was too, she started shaking in my arms. She didn't like anyone insulting her name.

I tried calming myself down before answering, "For your information Renesmee is a tribute to both her grandmothers, Renee and Esme."

"And my middle name," Nessie cried out not being able to help herself.

"Her middle name?" Jessica asked, her eyebrow raised again.

"Her middle name, Carlie, it is a tribute to her grandfathers, Carlisle and Charlie." I answered.

"How sweet," Lauren said rolling her eyes. Her expression made it very obvious she didn't mean it.

"So Bella, has Edward left you again? You know _again_, because he left you once before," Jessica said smiling trying to remind me.

I took a deep breath, "No he hasn't. Edward and I are happily married and will always be."

"Surrre," Jessica said rolling out her 'r'

"Your daughter is very beautiful," piped out Angela sensing the mood. I smiled at her. She was always so sweet to me, no matter what had happened. She was a true friend, I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't talked to her since the wedding.

"Thank you," I said. Angela looked genuinely happy with Ben. That was nice, she deserved someone as well.

"So Bella, you're still at the same house right?" Jessica asked. This was a peculiar question, it wasn't like she wanted to come visit or anything.

"Yeah I am, actually the Esme had a cottage built away from the main house, so Edward and I could have some alone time," I said. I couldn't help but rub it in. The look in Jessica's face was priceless and I loved it. It was so worth it.

"I should go," I said still wanting to get away from here.

Jessica just smiled at me. It was creepy like a cat that ate the canary. "Bye Bella, don't worry we'll see each other really soon."

"Bye," I said quickly and getting out of the restaurant as fast as I could.

What did Jessica mean? I didn't want to see her again, but she wanted to see me? What was she going to do, visit the house? I almost laughed at the though. I rolled my eyes at myself, I was probably being ridiculous.

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Review and tell me what you think! I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is just a smiley face :) **

**Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry, I meant to post this on Christmas Day as a present but unfortunately I couldn't. So here's a belated Merry Christmas to everyone! ;)**

**Thank you to all the reviews! I absolutely love and treasure them! :D An extra special thank you to: Victoria (Guest); Megan-Twilight Tribute; Sara (Guest); BellaMarieSwanCullen97; dann965; MrsRPTaylor; Amazon824; Ella1989; lindseyCullen12; R.S Karazura; thelionismine; cullenmeadow; Guest; ; Team Edward Rules All**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_What did Jessica mean? I didn't want to see her again, but she wanted to see me? What was she going to do, visit the house? I almost laughed at the though. I rolled my eyes at myself, I was probably being ridiculous. _

I hurried to buckle Nessie into the car, I wanted to get home as fast as possible. Okay, so meeting old friends hadn't gone as well as I had hoped. I never thought I'd ever have to see them again after the wedding. Well, it wasn't like I'd have to see them again right?

"Momma, who were those people?" Nessie asked from the backseat.

I looked through the review mirror to find Renesmee peering at me, her mouth smeared with tomato sauce. She was looking at me very intently obviously looking for an answer, one that I'd have to give her.

"Er…well sweetie, they were friends of mine when I was in high school," I answered truthfully.

Nessie's forehead crumpled, "But Momma they weren't very nice."

"I know," I said quietly.

Renesmee was thoughtful for a few seconds before concluding, "Momma, I don't like them." I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, she was so cute. I made it home in no time thanks to my new found love of driving fast. The fast car helped a lot too.

I was surprised to find Edward waiting for me at the door. He was back early, no he was back way too early. What was wrong? Did something happen? Was everything okay?

Edward noticed my worried expression and said quickly, "Don't worry love, everything's okay."

I kissed him quickly before pulling back and saying, "Why are you back so soon?"

Edward smiled and said, "I missed you, you and Ness very much." He missed us? He wasn't even gone a few hours without us.

Emmett was the one to answer my question when he ambled past looking very disgruntled. "And Alice made us come back earlier," he replied sullenly.

Emmett wasn't unhappy that he was thirsty and didn't get to feed, he was unhappy that he missed out on the thrill of wrestling with lions. Alice zoomed out of the house just to throw her arms around me and hug me very tightly. Oh, it's not like I didn't just see her this morning. But that was Alice; nobody could change her, not even Jasper, although you needed a certain amount of guts to mess with her too.

I frowned, "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice just smiled at me, her perky self, untroubled by my worried expression. "Why, nothing's wrong Bella. Why would you think that?"

I turned to Edward confused, looking for answers but he just shrugged his head, "I don't know, Alice is translating Romeo and Juliet into Afrikaans."

I sighed, that was never good. Alice keeping something from Edward meant trouble. It also meant we were just going to wait and see what was going to happen.

Jessica POV

OMG! What the hell? Isabella Swan, well Cullen since she keeps correcting me. She looks just like the rest of the Cullens, pale, gorgeous, inhumanly beautiful. But seriously, I can't believe Edward hasn't left her yet! What does he see in her? Well, all she is now is way too pale with creepy eyes. I mean what is with those contacts?

My blood started boiling when Bella started showing off about how her mother-in-law built her a house so she and Edward could be alone. But I know the real reason, I bet it's because the two of the fight so much that the rest of the family couldn't stand them anymore. They probably bicker so much that it irritates everyone to death.

I mean really, which mother-in-law would _build_ something for her daughter-in-law. That's not normal, not in this world. Yeah, but the rich do seem to have their own world. Anyway, I bet Esme hates Bella and only pretends to like her. All mother-in-laws are like that aren't they?

I've met Mike's mother before, and she pretended to be nice to me and then I heard that she called me a whore behind my back! Can you believe that? She called me a _whore_! Mrs. Newton actually called me, Jessica Anne Stanley a whore! That was horrible of her; I don't go around calling her names even when she cooked that disgusting meat loaf.

I mean the only reason Tyler had his pants off the one time was because it had a tear in it and I was going to stich it for him and the only reason my shirt off was because I was going to use the thread from the shirt, why else would it be off?

Anyway I think Edward married Bella because he was feeling sorry for her in the beginning, but what about now? Maybe now he can't leave her because she's holding something over him… Ooohhh, maybe it's a sex tape, maybe that's what Bella is holding over him.

The tape's probably not that good or anything, there's no way Bella could be good. I on the other hand, am good! Really, really good and Edward will get to see that when he leaves that horrible witch Bella. I can convince Edward to leave Bella easily, I just need some time with him.

But now what about that stupid child? The child's obviously adopted, it's not like it could really be Bella and Edward's child, the child is too big. The kid has some stupid name Renes-something. Who ever names their child that? I don't suppose I can get Edward to leave the child or something. I don't think he'd go for something like that however hard I try to convince him. He is too good like that.

But anyway that's not important, I need to first figure out how to get Edward.

Mike POV

When Bella left the restaurant it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, like I'd lost a huge part of my life. I'd never be able to carry on without her…

Oh look, a puppy! It's so cute! It so fluffy and all I want to do is squeeze its little neck, awww…

Wait, Bella! Right! What was I thinking about her? Oh yeah, I needed to get her back. She needed me, I was going to save her from that terrible _Cullen._ I've always known that there was something wrong with that man. Nobody is that perfect. Wait, what am I saying? Edward is not perfect, he is no-where close to being perfect, me on the other hand…

I bet Edward is abusing her! That's probably why she hasn't left him yet. Bella is probably too scared of him, she's probably scared that if she left Edward would come after her. But I'm here now! Bella has nothing to fear, I'm going to save her. I could take Edward, couldn't I? Yeah, but there was his brothers, and the large one looked pretty intimidating at times. At least there is a doctor in the family.

I going to win Bella back! I mean I'm handsome and Nana always says how charming I am. The only thing that I don't have is money. That's probably what drew Bella in the first time. But when Bella and I are together, who needs money when we have love?

Oh but there was that kid. She looks so much like Edward it's unnerving. Poor Bella, she's stuck raising someone else's child. I know she called Renesmee her child, but Edward must be forcing her too. Edward must've had a kid with someone else before he met Bella. Maybe that's why he turned down all the girls who fawned over him. He had already had a kid and didn't want to risk having another one, well hasn't he ever heard of protection. Or wait, maybe Edward's gay…

Jessica POV

I know what I was going to do to win Edward back. I was going to go to his house and convince him I'm the girl for him. The moment he looks at me, he will be enchanted. I quickly went to the mall and spent the money I was supposed to use to buy groceries for my sick Grandma, oh well she can survive on pickles for a few days.

I picked the perfect outfit, it was sure to win Edward over. I had bought a short black leather skirt and this sparkly red tank top. I added a gorgeous pair of heels and accessories and I was ready. The outfit was damn _hot!_

Edward's going to be drooling when he sees me and he'd better, the outfit cost me a fortune. Well, the price of beauty is expensive. The outfit was also a little skimpy for Forks but way necessary. I thought of showing up naked at his door first, but then again there was a child in the house…

I had plan that was going to get me my sweet Edward, but I did need help. Unfortunately, that involved Mike as well. It only made sense that if I get my Edward, to get Bella out of the picture Mike needed to have to get her. I dialed Mike's number and it barely rang before he picked up.

"Hiya Jess," Mike said happily._ Sheez, why was he in such a good mood?_ _His so called love of his life just gave him the cold shoulder._

"Hey Mike, I need a favour," I said in a sultry voice to try and convince him.

"What do you need?" Mike said slowly suddenly worried.

I smiled evilly, "I have a plan for you and I to get what we want."

* * *

**A.N: Review and tell me what you think! :D I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is just a smiley face, like this :) **

**Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the Lion King either...or Dora the Explorer.**

**A.N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, wow I was shocked! :D I loved them, you guys are awesome, please to that again. Cheer me up, I don't want to go back to school :( **

**Thanks to: Angela (Guest); Guest; emmettluvscookies; Lynlee (Guest); DizzyIzzyCullen; Team Edward Rules All; Megan-Twilight Tribute; Sr (Guest); ; Alejadra Cullen; NiikiIAm; edwardandbella4eva; thelionismine; 2; Guest; tmynm; ObsessedwithTwilight612; theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH; dann965; Greypedia; Grace (Guest); silverhawk88; lindseyCullen12; Gooseonline; ohtobeyoung**

* * *

**Jessica POV**

_I smiled evilly, "I have a plan for you and I to get what we want."_

I quickly told Mike my plan over the phone and soon as he heard it he was at my doorstep, the fastest I'd ever seen from him. I mentally groaned as I got into Mike's rusty old car. It was this sickly lime colour and had over a dozen dents and scratches.

The inside wasn't any better. Then stuffing in the tan seats was coming out and there was a constant smell of tobacco and alcohol. Yuck! Just yuck! There weren't any other words.

"So do you like my car?" Mike said grinning.

I didn't respond.

Mike noticed my lack of awe and quickly added, "It's new."

This I couldn't help raising my eyebrow at. New? You've got to be kidding me? Mike really wasn't going to be fooling anyone with that.

Mike saw my reaction and amended, "Well it's not _totally_ new, its second-hand but it's new to me. It's not actually that old. It looks old, but after I'm done with it, it's going to look _ama-zing!"_

Hmm, well at least when I get my Edward, he already had a wonderful car and wouldn't ever need to buy anything…urgh second hand. Thank god he is rich, oh yeah I still needed to get the money for my grandmother's groceries.

I deliberated this for a minute, nah she doesn't need the money. I on the other hand do! I need to buy more clothes…sexy clothes. _Mm mm, _just for my Edward.

Mike and I lapsed into an awkward silence. Well awkward for him anyway, I had an actual shot at winning Edward. I'm beautiful, remember? Mike…well he's kind of pathetic. Wait so is Bella, so maybe he does have a chance at getting her. Oh well, that's not my problem.

Mike burst out suddenly, "Hey Jess, see that mark you're sitting on?"

I looked down at my seat for the first time just to find this ugly brownish grey mark splattered across the seat I was sitting on.

I frowned at Mike, "Yeah what about it?"

Mike laughed, "You'll never guess where it came from?" If I'd never guess, why the hell was he asking me?

I rolled my eyes not interested, "Well where did it come from?"

Mike grinned before explaining, "You see the last owner of the car's daughter's cat was very sick. She wouldn't eat, or sleep so the owner put her in that spot you're sitting on to take her to the vet, but the owner, well he forgot his keys so he went back inside to find them. He was a very pudgy man-doughy even so he took a bit long."

Mike started laughing uncontrollably by now. I had to admit this story was a little interesting partly because it was Mike telling it. Wait, did I just say that? Urgh, Mike interesting? Yeah right…well maybe a bit interesting.

Mike continued after his giggles had subsided slightly, "Anyway when the owner got finally found his keys to take the cat to the vet he found something else in the front seat. The cat had given birth to seven kittens! Can you believe that? Anyway I tried, but some stains just don't come out."

Did Mike just say a cat had given birth in this spot? The same spot I was sitting on? OMG! _Gross! _ I took a deep breath trying to calm myself but just the thought of the cat sent shudders down my spine. Ewww, that's what I've been sitting on! I swallowed trying to convince myself that this was probably a long time ago.

I did have to ask though, "Er, Mike when did you say this all happened?"

"Oh this all happened last month," Mike said nonchalantly.

Oh dear god.

* * *

**Mike POV**

OMG, I'm going to win the love of my life back! Eeekkk, ok wait that sounds like I'm fan-girling and I'm not a girl! I am a man, a man all over and I can't wait to show Bella that. Well actually I am sensitive, and I show emotion unlike frikkin _Cullen._

Why would anyone want to stare at that ugly stone face? Well, his face isn't that ugly, in fact it's quite beautiful, his sculpted jaw line is…. Wait what am I saying?

Anyway when he is gone, I'll be able to show Bella what a real man acts like, a man who is not afraid to cry. And I only cry for genuine things, like in Lion King when Mufasa…died.

*Sob* *Sob* *Sob*

Ok, pull it together Mikey, you got this; just remember the happy ending when all the animals bow down to Simba's cub Kiara. Aww that was so cute! Even after watching it over fifty times, it still gets to me.

*Clears throat…Er, in a manly way*

Back to business, and by that I mean getting back to winning my sweet, sweet angel Bella. She needs me, and she may not realize that now, but she will soon, very very soon.

* * *

**Jessica POV**

"Are you sure you're reading the map right?" Mike asked frustrated.

"Yes!" I shouted for the umpteenth time. Who does he think I am? A stupid bimbo? I know how to read a map! Dora the Explorer knows how to read a map and she's like _five years old for crying out loud. _I've watched the show enough to figure out how to read a map.

"Are you absolutely sure? Because I've turned up this road five times already," Mike said swerving very sharply into the narrow road.

"Ouch," I screamed as I fell against the door from Mike's horrible driving.

We've been driving for nearly two hours and we still hadn't found the Cullen house. We'd been there before for the graduation party of course but that felt like it was forever ago and anyway I wasn't driving there that night, Tyler was. I was in the back seat shooting down shots of tequila with Mike. I don't remember much about that night…

"Jessica!" Mike shouted pulling me out of my reverie. Mike pulled the car to a sudden stop and turned to stare at me. He looked angry, really angry but I should see a hint of desperation on his face. Hmmm, just as I suspected. Mike is still the pathetic wimp from school, still wanting to follow Bella around like a golden retriever.

* * *

**Mike POV**

Really? Can't Jessica do a simple thing like read a damn map? We've been driving around for hours now and we're still no-where near the Cullen house. I can't keep driving around like this; it takes a lot of petrol, which is expensive for crying out loud.

And I need the money, really badly now if I was going have to be supporting Bella once she leaves Edward. Oh yeah, for the child too. I still hope she'll ditch the child though.

Aren't children expensive nowadays? Unfortunately I don't have a boat load of money like the Cullens do but Bella and I will do okay with just love and commitment. That sounds so nice, I can just imagine it now…

Now just how do I find her?

Oh right, I should phone my future father-in-law for directions! I quickly dialed Chief Swan's number and patiently waited for him to answer. Why was he taking so long? Oh yeah, he is old though. No! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Bad Mike! Bad Mike!

*Hits himself on the hand*

I need to have a positive attitude toward Chief Swan; I'll need his blessing for when Bella and I get married. I should start now and be nice to him, and then maybe he'll be nice to me back. That's how it works right?

Chief Swan finally answered, like on the ninth ring. Gosh! _"Hello, Chief Swan speaking."_

"Hiya Chief, it's me Mike."

"_Er, Hi Mike. You're the Newton kid right?"_

"Yep that's me."

I was so happy that Chief Swan remembered my name; this was good, really good, especially for the future. I was memorable enough, so the Chief will definitely like me for his daughter.

"_So what do you want?"_

The Chief voice was wary; like he was scared I was going to ask him something scary like, how to make a bomb or something. If I needed a bomb made, I wouldn't go to Charlie, I'd go to Handy Many, duh. Many's tools can do anything!

"Nothing much, just the directions to the Cullen house."

"_Why do you need them?"_ Charlie asked suspiciously. I nearly started giggling aloud. I could almost imagine the Chief twirling his moustache around his finger, just like a villain.

"Well Sir, Jessica and I just wanted to visit Bella and see how she and Edward are doing." I answered truthfully.

Finally after begging and pleading with the man, Charlie finally gave us the directions. That's one way of getting things from people; irritate them until they give you what you want.

But before Charlie hung up I said, "Don't worry Chief; I'm going to get your daughter out of there!"

"_What are you talking about boy?" _

"Er, sorry I have to go. Bye Chief!"

"_Wait what did you mean? Mike!"_

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Review and tell me what you think! I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is just a smiley face :) **

**Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Hey everyone, I'm typing this from my cellphone and I'm a little new at this so let's hope everything works out. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thank you, I love and appreciate them very much! They make me so happy! :D**

**Thank you to: Angela (Guest); grace-sessions; ObsessedwithTwilight612; Team Edward Rules All; Alejadra Cullen; MrsRPTaylor; DizzyIzzyCullen; 2; guest23; alicelover520; theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH; Victoria (Guest); thelionismine; soulmatesrocks; lindseyCullen12; Sabella Rose; ohtobeyoung; Gooseonline; edwardandbella4eva**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy! :D **

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° **

**Mike POV**

_"Er, sorry I h__ave to go. Bye Chief!"_

_"Wait what d__id you mean? Mike!"_

Hehe, I havethe address to the Cullen Mansion! Thank you Charlie Swan, AKA my future father-in-law. See I'm smart, I actually found a way to get the address, unlike little Miss I'm To Good To Ask Someone. Now look at Jessica, she has that look on her face which just goes to show that even she admits that I am better at this.

I'm so going to be able to get Bella so easily. I don't really care if Jessica gets Edward. But really, who would ever want that cold statue-like god like Edward? Yeah, well Jessica can have what she wants, even if she wants is so gross. Edward is so perfect, mmm...

*Clears throat*

You know what they say, perfection is way overrated and that fits Edward perfectly. Hah, oh the irony. But anyway I bet I'll get Bella so much faster than Jessica will get Edward. That'sbecause Bella loves me, and wants me, and desires me...

Edward will only want Jessica because he would have just lost Bella and he needs someone to control. I actually feel a little sorry for Jessica, she so doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

**J****essica POV**

I glared at Mike fuming at him for thinking he is so special! Who does he think he is? Ohhh,just because he managed to get like one address, he's so talented! Well, I could have done that so easily, but I decided to let Mike have a try at being special but now he's acting so dramatic over a stupid address. Urgh, he's such a child!

I tried to ignore his grinning at his so called achievement and focused on the road ahead. I took a deep breath and tried to formulate a plan to win my Edward over. Yeah, my old plan kinda only included getting this super cute outfit and getting to the house. Hmm, maybe I can just walk into the house and give Edward a big smooch right then and there.

Oh wait, the kid...maybe Edward wouldn't mind me kissing him in front of his kid. Better not take my changes, I'll have to win Edward over using my patented fool-proof flirting techniques.

After driving for what seemed like even more hours, we finally found the right area. I regret not keeping the map from the Graduation Party to the Cullen Mansion. The map sure would have come in handy especially since Charlie's directions weren't very detailed. After driving past the turn off to the house a few times *Er, Mike's fault* we got to mysterious Cullen House.

Damn, it looks even better in the day than the night, not that I actually remember that graduation night very much. The road to the house was actually a driveway and immediately after I stepped out the car I felt inferior and small compared to the glorious house. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, it was just the long drive that had made my head a little foggy. I was a beautiful, gorgeous, talented woman and damn well Edward was going to have to see that.

**Mike POV**

Wow, that's all I could say when I saw the house. It was huge! It looked like you could fit four of my houses in them and there still would be enough space left over. The front of the house was completely glass which reflected our reflection. Jessica of course couldn't help herself and started peering at her reflection and trying to fix her hair.

I rolled my eyes at her, girls like that only care about appearances. My Bella wasn't anything like that at all. A stray piece of dirty blonde hair caught a shine against the light and I couldn't help but stare.

That was my hair! It was gorgeous! My hair looks perfect, as always. Mom says I spend way to much time in the bathroom and she always thinks I'm doing other things inside but in fact I'm doing my hair. Well, I want to look good for Bella.

The house in front of me looked quite unreal that I actually had to touch it. I placed my finger against the cool glass just to see if I wasn't imaging it...I wasn't! I could feel the expensive cool glass under my finger, I wasn't dreaming which meant the house was real. One day I'm going to live in a house like this, until then Bella and I don't need suchan extravagant home.

I couldn'thelp feeling a pang of jealously. Why did the Cullens have to have everything? I mean it's not fair to have good looks, money, and even intelligence. It's not fair! I stamped my foot against the ground in anger. I could see the look Jessica was giving me and I wasn't going to have any of that.

I prided myself in thinking that Cullens probably have massive bills with everything on account. My old neighbours were like that. They had a big house with a huge swimming pool and two fancy cars and then one day the bank people came and I never saw my neighbours again...

Mom said they just moved away, but I know better. Maybe the same thing will happen will the Cullens. That would be so totally awesome!

I looked back down at the glass wall. There was now a smudge on it, no wait it was a fingerprint. Now where would that come from? I didn't see anyone and that hadn't been there a while ago. Who had touched the wall? Hmmm, oh wait that was me. Oops I had left a greasy fingerprint on the wall. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten a large greasy fries before driving here. I looked around self-consciously and found Jessica with her eyebrow raised at me. Yeah, I should clean it off before one of the Cullens see it.

I leaned forward to wipe the glass with my sleeve and peering in the glass I could vaguely see inside. I gritted my teeth at the stain, my wiping it had just smudged it even more. I rubbed harder while peering inside. Where the Cullens there? I couldn't see much, maybe they were upstairs.

Suddenly a shape jumped in front of me behind the glass. I got such a shock that I feel down. I quickly got up after hearing Jessica's laughter. I wasn't scared...I, er just hadn't eaten enough this morning and my blood sugar was low.

I slowly moved toward tahe glass to see what had scared me, I mean shocked me. It didn't look very big, maybe it was like a cat or a dog or something. Except I couldn't imagine the Cullens with a pet. They didn't look like they were the pet loving people. In fact I could almost I'mgine them trying to eat animals.

I peered back into the glass and the shape was still there. Wait it wasn't an animal. It was a person, but a really, really small person. It was a little girl. Oh wait a minute, it was a child! It wasn't a small person, silly me. I looked closer and actually recognized her. She was the kid Bella brought in the restaurant. What was her name again? Renes-something.

The little girl had copper hair exactly like Edward's. She also had brown eyes just like Bella used to have before she went and got those ugly contacts. Huh, maybe the kid's real mom had brown eyes just like Bella.

I blinked in shock at the kid in front of me started waving at me. It was like the little girl also recognized me, but she was so little, like just a few years old. How did she do that?

**Jessica POV**

Really? Could Mike take any longer. I wanted to get straight into the Cullen house, but noooo Mike has to stare at the glass wall like an idiot. Has he never seen a glass wall before. It was huge, I'll give you that and it showed our full reflection. Oh wow, I look hot...

Edward is going to fall head over heels for me! Totally!

I sighed, now what was Mike doing? First he is staring at the wall, then he is wiping the wall and now he's scared of it. He is such a loser, what on earth is wrong with him?

"Jessica! Jessica! Come look quick!" Mike shouted.

I gritted my teeth, now what did he want? I took my time walking over to him. Mike probably saw a ladybug and now he wants me to see it. I approached the wall and finally saw what Mike was so excited or for a better word crazy over. There was a little girl behind the glass. Oh, it was Bella's kid. The one with the weird name, something about smashing the parents name together or something? I don't know, or pretty much care actually.

But I couldn'thelp but notice how cute she was. The little girl was dressed in a denim dress with a cute pink top underneath. She had copper ringlets that fell past her shoulder with a little pink bow in her hair.

She looked like an angel! I wanted her! Then I could take her around and show her off to everyone. Wait, when Bella is gone, I can do that. I can take the kid everywhere with me. Hmmm, maybe I can put her in a purse or something. I vaguely gauged her height, she wasn't that big. She could probably fit in a bag if she crouched. I'd be the most envied person ever!

Now all I need to do is get rid of Bella. I started laughing, oh this is going to be so much fun! Bella's not going to know what hit her!

**A.N: How d****id you like that? Review and tell me what you think. I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is just a smiley face, like this :) Remember, I'll recognize you if you do! :D**


End file.
